A Dança da Morte
by CrisPossamai
Summary: Tudo estava estreitando tão depressa e, tudo era tão miserável – não havia dignidade naquilo. Então, ali estavam com toda a raça humana exterminada, não por armas atômicas ou biológicas ou poluição ou alguma coisa grandiosa desse tipo. Apenas a gripe.
1. Chapter 1

A dança da morte

Sam estava com o rádio no máximo, mesmo, assim não dava para dizer que a qualidade sonora fosse grande coisa, mas, com certeza estava alto. Sam havia sido vidrado em rock alternativo antes da H1N4, mas, coisas assim já não tinham importância. Mesmo seu enorme radio já não passava de lixo. Além do amontoado de baladinhas, só havia duas estações no ar que eram possíveis de sintonizar. Ele estava de mãos dadas com Quinn, Tina e Mike estavam a frente e, Puck tinha disparado na corrida e estava fora das vistas. Rachel vinha por último preguiçosamente. Deveria ter brigado mais uma vez com o idiota do namorado.

_ Você me ama? – a baixinha tinha perguntado – É isso que eu quero saber, você me ama? – Rachel precisava de reafirmação constante, principalmente, naquele mundo virado de cabeça para baixo.

_ Ah, Rachel, não sei... – desdenhou o garoto que ainda conservava o estúpido moicano.

_ Você não presta – ela disse, colocando a mão no rosto.

_ Olha, querida, me desculpa... Eu...Ah, vamos, Rachel... Você não vai chorar, não é?

_ Cala a boca! – pelo tom de voz, ela com certeza ia chorar de novo. Sem saída, ele apressou o passo e disparou pela praia deserta.

O pequeno grupo parou na beira-mar para uma pausa. Sempre era preciso fazer uma pausa. Antes da epidemia, a praia vivia abarrotada de gente. Turistas, gente fazendo piquenique, crianças brincando, adolescentes se esbaldando e pessoas vermelhas pelo sol escaldante. Mas, agora, toda a sujeira e a multidão tinham desaparecido. O oceano devorara tudo e não havia gente para voltar a sujar a praia. Só aquele grupo, que não era suficiente para fazer tanta zona.

A areia era branca e formava dunas, marcada apenas pela linha da maré alta. O luar costurava sombras na forma de crescentes e com elas cobria tudo. A torre abandonada dos salva-vidas erguia-se branco como um esqueleto a uns 50 metros de distancia. E o espetáculo das ondas, das ondas noturnas, lançando grandes explosões de espuma, arrebentando sobre a areia até onde a vista alcançava, em ataques intermináveis.

A música que soava no rádio animou o casal de loiros. _Que sorte, eu estou apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga. _O garoto cantarolou a música baixinho e arrancou um sorriso da namorada. Às vezes, parecia tudo acontecera ainda ontem. O concurso de duetos do Glee Club e a apresentação que culminou no primeiro encontro romântico da dupla de oxigenados. Sam faz uma imitação precária de algum ator esquecido e ela revira os olhos antes de soltar outra gargalhada. Eles se completavam, afinal, apesar da insanidade que se abatera sobre o planeta. Noah Puckerman olha aborrecido para a felicidade alheia e pigarreia. O casal entende o recado e tenta conter a estranha euforia trazida por uma recordação tão boba. Esta deveria ser a noite de Finn, mas Finn pegou a gripe e ficou para trás antes mesmo de abandonarem Ohio. Finalmente, Rachel alcança os amigos e dá uma risadinha ao identificar a canção, ainda com a marca das lágrimas plenamente visível no rosto. O judeu desarma a carranca e começa a andar na direção da praia um pouco mais rápido do que o habitual.

_ Espera ai! – Mike gritou – Puck? Ei, Puck, espera!

Tina se joga nos braços do namorado e impede que o asiático siga o companheiro para dentro das águas. Rachel releva a discussão anterior e aprova a iniciativa do antigo encrenqueiro de Lima.

_ Vem correr comigo, baixinha! – ele diz a ela com o tradicional sorriso torto.

_ Por que? – a judia provoca.

_ Só porque é gostoso correr na praia.

Correram e, logo, ela ficou para trás, ofegando e gritando para que o rapaz fosse mais devagar. Ele ri alto e sente a arrebentação gélida bater contra o corpo. As ondas eram como espuma de vidro preto. Ela para por um momento e joga longe as sandálias e se apressa para alcançar o baderneiro dentro do mar sem ligar para a temperatura baixíssima do oceano. A liberdade rugia nas veias dos adolescentes.

E então, o frio dilacerou o bom humor do casal e todos se acomodaram ao redor da fogueira, feita de forma improvisada pelo asiático. Tina se agarrava ao namorado na esperança de encontrar algum o calor, Sam e Quinn de pé ao lado, de mãos dadas ainda olhando para o mar. Puck revira os olhos pela eterna ceninha dos loiros e tenta se livrar da areia impregnada na camisa gasta de um time qualquer de futebol. Distraído, esbarra nas pernas da judia, cai e tem sua cara esfregada na areia, enquanto a baixinha ria. Era o acerto de contas. Levantaram e sorriram us para os outros.

_ Bela fogueira, Mike! – Sam disse.

_ Valeu. Vocês acham que eles conseguiram passar por Nova Iorque? – o chinês perguntou.

_ Não sei. Já faz uma semana desde que conversamos pela última vez... Mas, as linhas telefônicas estão uma merda... Acho que Santana vai dar um jeito de chegar aqui.

A maioria consente com a fala do moicano e outra música conhecida é ouvida através do som rudimentar. Rachel se apressa em achar o tom exato e cantar _We Are Young, _sendo imediatamente seguida por Tina e Quinn. Puck dá de ombros e suspira cansado. De qualquer modo, ele não achava a menor graça nessas pequenas lembranças. Estava atrás da direção do velho Impala quando encontraram Finn, semi-consciente e delirando. Sua cabeça estava inchada, do tamanho de uma bola de futebol americano e a veia do pescoço saltada. O melhor amigo estava contaminado e não duraria muito. Então, o grupo lhe conduziu ao único hospital ainda em funcionamento do Condado e não demorou muito para que a confusão se alastrasse pela unidade médica e o caos imperasse. A única alternativa era abandonar o amigo e seguir viagem antes que a cidade fosse sitiada. Puck precisou, literalmente, arrastar Rachel até o carro e disparar pela rodovia com Mike e o restante dos amigos na sua cola. Quilômetros a frente, o bloqueio militar e separação do comboio de Lima.

O veiculo com Santana, Brittany, Mercedes e Rory seguiu para o leste, a moto pilotada por Matt foi alvejada por tiros e explodiu. O caminho de Sam foi cortado por três militares e o loiro só conseguiu sobreviver graças a manobra arriscada efetuada pelo asiático. Ninguém nunca imaginou que o sereno dançarino pudesse ser tão fenomenal ao volante. Por isso, o Sam se tornou tão grato ao asiático e estava certo de viver intensamente cada segundo conquistado a mais. É claro que nenhum outro acreditava realmente naquela bobagem, mas, a conversa foi ficando cada vez mais séria. Era coisa nova a se fazer e, finalmente, o grupo cedeu e aceitou a sugestão de migrar para o litoral. Afastados da loucura que se tornara o centro do país, os sobreviventes se estabeleceram na belíssima Charleston, na Carolina do Sul. Durante todo o tempo em que perambularam pelos Estados Unidos, Rachel permaneceu no seu canto, apática, murmurado qualquer coisa sobre a Broadway. Os olhos dela ficavam cada vez mais distantes e ela demorava a responder aos amigos. Aquilo estava tirando Noah Puckerman do sério. No terceiro dia na cidade, o judeu lotou o carro com bugigangas e Sam Evans pulou empolgado com um velho rádio nos braços. Na mesma noite, se instalaram em uma casa qualquer na beira-mar e o dono do moicano apareceu com um aparelho de dvd e uma coletânea de antigos musicais. Os amigos jantavam e a loira não se entusiasmou com a nova aquisição eletrônica.

_ Nós não temos eletricidade, esqueceu Puck? – Quinn provocou o rapaz, que deu de ombros.

_ Achei um gerador no restaurante da esquina e consegui arruma-lo... Só precisamos manter um bom estoque de combustível.

_ Que ótimo, cara! Podemos assistir um dvd? Rachel, você quer escolher algum? – a judia sai do próprio mundo e apanha o Mágico de Oz.

No meio da sessão, Tina cantarola a música e Rachel ri. Aquilo realmente a estava deixando empolgada. Quando os créditos começaram a rodar e os adolescentes rumavam para os quartos, Puck desceu a pequena escada de pedra que dava acesso a praia e se sentou na areia sem dar a devida importância para a presença da judia logo atrás de si. Ela lhe tocou o ombro, inclinou-se na sua direção e o beijou. Ele a abraçou e foi então que Rachel passou a encarar com realismo a situação. Finn estava morto, seus pais desaparecidos, a sociedade em ruínas e a única coisa que pareceu ainda reconfortante eram os braços em torno de sua cintura.

_ Você ainda tem cerveja, Sam? – Puck pergutou.

_ Tem mais ou menos umas cinqüentas latas bem atrás de você. – rebate o loiro amistosamente.

_ Não queria me mexer. Com a baixinha despachada em cima de mim, eu teria que fazer toda uma manobra para alcançar a maldita lata.

Rachel estapeou o ombro do rapaz, que apanhou a cerveja jogada pelo amigo. Finn estaria completando 18 anos agora. O judeu não queria pensar no melhor amigo, por isso, se concentrou nas melodias tocadas pelo violão de Sam. Mike sugere um rock alternativo, o loiro erra as primeiras notas e abandona o instrumento, que é imediatamente recolhido pelo cara do moicano. Puck adorava aquele violão e precisa se concentrar em alguma coisa pelas próximas horas. A judia pede que ele toque _Need You Now _e arranca um sorriso dele. As vozes se combinavam perfeitamente bem naquela balada. As músicas conhecidas são reproduzidas e o grupo se reveza na cantoria... Aquilo parecia um belo programa para o final de semana, senão fosse pela caótica tragédia. Sam e Quinn tinham-se afastado e caminhavam com os braços ao redor da cintura um do outro na beira da água. A visão era legal. O lance deles era bacana.

_ Puck, acho que devemos dar um pulo no centro amanhã... Dar uma olhada naquela loja de caça. – sugere o asiático com o tom de voz mais sério. No tom de voz centrado o bastante para que a namorada mantivesse certa distancia dele. Tina não gostava daquele tom.

_ Você ta pensando em caçar, Chang? – desdenha o bad boy.

_ Nessa região? Acho que vocês conseguiriam no máximo, pescar alguma coisa. Mas, não estamos com falta de comida, não é? – Rachel se preocupa.

_ Estamos bem de comida, por enquanto. Só estive pensando... Nós estamos isolados sem a menor ideia do que tem acontecido no país. Acho que seria bom estarmos preparados para tudo, certo? – prega o chinês.

_ E desde quando você sabe usar uma arma? – a fala de Puck apreende as garotas.

_ Meu tio era militar... Eu gostava de tiro ao alvo... De qualquer forma, teremos tempo suficiente para aprender... O que você acha?

_ Faz sentido. Não estou a fim de passar por outro bloqueio militar desarmado. – Puck limita a resposta.

_ Então, é isso? Vamos andar armados a partir de agora? Isso não está certo! – Quinn reclama e encara o namorado em busca de apoio. Era inútil. Desde a separação do grupo, Mike e Puck se revezavam na tomada de decisões. O loiro encolhe os ombros.

_ Eu também fui contra isso... Mas, não posso tirar a razão dos garotos, Quinn. – Tina se ressente pela dura realidade.

O bad boy dá mais um gole na cerveja e joga a latinha longe. A loira bufa pela resolução indesejada e desaparece para dentro do abrigo com o namorado em seu encalço. As garotas seguem o mesmo destino. O dono do moicano ri. O casal oxigenado assumiu a reconciliação quando ainda estavam ensaiando para as Nacionais, cerca de uma semana antes da competição ser cancelada e um mês antes de suspenderem as aulas e começarem a levar os corpos em caminhões de lixões e enterra-los em valas comuns.

_ O pessoal se comporta como se estivéssemos no colégio, não é? – Puck dá de ombros – Você andou calado essa semana... Dá para ver que está remoendo alguma coisa.

_ Não estou, não. Já temos um bocado de drama por cortesia da Rachel.

Os dois riem da mentira mal contada.

_ É claro que está. Aposto que está lembrando do Finn, do aniversário dele... E remoendo que deveríamos ter esperado mais naquele hospital. Por mais que você sabe que seria burrice e estaríamos todos mortos.

_ Não importa, cara. E seja honesto, você acha que os outros ainda estão vivos?

Ele deu de ombros e sinalizou que entraria na casa. Puck seguiu observando as ondas indo e vindo. A observação de Mike tornava tudo real outra vez. Já estavam no final de agosto e, em algumas semanas, o frio do outono começaria a se aproximar. Seria hora de procurar algum abrigo de verdade. Inverno. Talvez, mortos lá pelo Natal, talvez, todos. Na sala de estar de alguém com o rádio velho de Sam no alto de uma estante cheia de dvd de musicais e o sol fraco do inverno cobrindo o tapete com os padrões sem sentido das vidraças da janela. A visão foi tão clara que fez o encrenqueiro estremecer. Ninguém deveria pensar sobre o futuro, porque talvez não houvesse nenhum e estivessem apenas caminhando sobre as próprias sepulturas.

O rapaz desceu até a arrebentação e olhou o mar de perto. Não havia nada além das corcovas inquietas e moveis das ondas, cobertas por delicados cachos de espumas. O estrondo da arrebentação era imenso ali embaixo, maior do que o mundo. Era como estar de pé dentro de uma tempestade de relâmpagos. Ele fechou os olhos e girou sobre os pés descalços. A areia estava fria e úmida. E se fossem as últimas pessoas naquele estado ou mesmo nos Estados Unidos. E daí? Aquilo continuaria enquanto houvesse uma lua para atrair a água.

Vencido pelo cansaço, ele resolveu encerrar a noite e aproveitar a mordomia da pequena mansão que invadiram. Puck riu ao imaginar que nunca seria capaz de comprar uma casa como aquela de forma honesta, no mundo de antigamente. Ele deu de ombros e trancou a porta. Rachel estava sozinha na sala assistindo a _Bela e a Fera _pela enésima vez. O rapaz não estava com disposição para ouvir os mesmos comentários e apenas estendeu a mão para a garota, que ainda teve paciência para desligar a aparelho e se encaminhar para as escadas e, respectivamente, o quarto. A própria Rachel havia escolhido o quarto _dos dois _logo após terem se beijado e compreendido que estavam devidamente juntos. Ele sabia que a garota merecia algo melhor, algum romantismo, porém, ninguém estava mais contando a pontuação do jogo. Puck tentava agir da melhor forma que sabia e por isso, a abraçou assim que Rachel deitou-se do seu lado. O que não impediu que ela tivesse sonhos horríveis e ele poderia jurar que ouviu o nome de Finn diversas vezes.

O rapaz não dormiu e precisou se levantar o meio da madrugada. O relógio marcava 3h50min, mas, tinha parado. As ondas da arrebentação golpeavam a areia com um estrondo. Maré alta. Ele poderia jurar que faltava pouco para o amanhecer. Era agradável sentir a brisa do mar, era uma sensação de tranqüilidade em meio ao caos. Apesar de tudo, ele não queria morrer e estava farto de perder seus entes queridos.

Então, ali estavam com toda a raça humana exterminada, não por armas atômicas ou biológicas ou poluição ou alguma coisa grandiosa desse tipo. Apenas a gripe. Ele riu amargamente e apanhou outra cerveja. O seu desejo era colocar em algum lugar uma placa de cinco quilômetros de comprimento. E em grandes letras em alto relevo o aviso diria, para ajudar algum alienígena aterrissando por aqui. APENAS A GRIPE.

Ele jogou a lata por cima do corrimão, imaginando se Rachel conseguia se desprender do antigo namorado em algum ponto. A voz da menina lhe chamando ecoa pelo corredor. Ela estava de pé, na porta, usando somente a camiseta dele.

_ Não deixei você dormir a noite inteira, não é? Acho que eu deveria levar as minhas coisas para outro quarto.

Ele não disse nada. Havia momentos em que ainda conseguia lamentar por tudo aquilo. Puck sentia que a garota merecia realizar seus sonhos de estrelado, ser reconhecida e aplaudida e não passar o resto de seus dias em um mundo condenado. Finalmente, ele encarou a judia e gesticulou negativamente com um movimento de cabeça. Depois passou o braço pelos ombros dela e beijou o topo da sua cabeça. Ela fez um barulho de soluço sufocado e começou a voltar para dentro do quarto.

_ Você gostaria de dar uma volta na cidade? – ele arriscou – Descobri uma loja de música no centro, seria divertido... Você poderia encontrar novas músicas, meu repertorio no violão é bem pequeno, sabe? Poderíamos reunir o pessoal lá... Ensaiar alguma coisa... Você comentou que sente falta de tocar piano...

_ Às vezes, parece que foi ontem... O início do Glee Club, a confusão na primeira seletiva, todos os problemas... As vitórias... Às vezes, parece que foi ontem... Outras vezes, parece que são as memórias de outra pessoa. – ela ponderou e chorou novamente.

_ Odeio quando você fica deste jeito... – ele falou calmamente – Amanhã, nós estamos pensando em passar naquela rádio... Tentar captar algum sinal mais longo... Quem sabe, os telefones funcionam e conseguimos contato com os outros? Sei que é difícil, Rachel... Mas, acho que é hora de construirmos novas lembranças...

_ Acho que podemos tentar, não é? – ele sorri de volta e vira-se para o horizonte – Você vem para a cama?

_ Daqui a pouco, querida.

Ela se deitou e pareceu dormir rapidamente. Puck compreendia a sensação descrita anteriormente pela namorada, acontece que ele preferia esquecer e ficar olhando as ondas. O mar estava mesmo forte e o céu completamente estrelado. Era bonito de se ver e Puck gostava da sensação de calmaria. Ele sempre sonhou em morar perto da praia, dormir com o barulho do mar, acordar com o ar marinho, poder pegar algumas ondas e tocar violão ao redor da fogueira com os amigos e alguma garota bonita. _Como naquela noite. _Ele poderia ser feliz assim, senão temesse pela vida a cada segundo.

As ondas se aproximando, se aproximando, se aproximando. Sem limite. Limpas e profundas. Ele joga a cabeça para trás e passa a mão pelo moicano. Por que ainda mantinha o mesmo penteado? Tinha feito aquilo para impor a sua figura de _bad boy _e havia se tornado parte da própria identidade. Quanta idiotice! Ele riu alto e lembrou do alvoroço nos corredores ao aparecer com o cabelo totalmente raspado, aquilo tinha sido três anos antes da realidade e da pandemia chegando do sudeste da Ásia e cobrindo o mundo como uma mortalha. Em janeiro, ele quase cortou o cabelo para mostrar mais maturidade e ganhar pontos com Shelby. Puck fecha os olhos e sente o vento marinho atravessar o seu corpo e ousa rezar. Não por ele ou pelos amigos. Afinal, a maioria já tinha completado os 18 anos e poderia se virar dignamente... A dúvida era se a pequenina Beth merecia ou teria alguma chance de sobreviver em um mundo tão detonado. Por isso, Puck reza e deixa que as lágrimas corram pelo rosto. O choro vale pela filha que nunca mais teve notícias, pelo melhor amigo que não pode salvar, pelos amigos que não sabia se veria novamente, pela família que sucumbiu na epidemia e pela garota que dormia pacificamente em sua cama.

Ele coloca o rosto nas mãos e o aperta, sentindo a pele, sua granulação e sua textura. Tudo estava estreitando tão depressa e, tudo era tão miserável – não havia dignidade naquilo. Por isso, mesmo um cara como Noah Puckerman que não costumava rezar, se permitia unir as mãos e orar. Não por ele, Noah imaginava que não valeria a pena... Mas, por todas as coisas e pessoas que perdeu e ainda perderia pelo caminho.


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes Jones estava sentada em um banco no Central Park olhando os animais no minizôo. Atrás dela, a Quinta Avenida loucamente congestionada com carros, todos eles silenciosos agora, seus proprietários tendo morrido ou fugido. Mais abaixo, na Quinta, muitas das lojas elegantes eram agora entulho fumegante.

À sua esquerda, o relógio bateu onze horas acompanhado de uma estridente melodia, sons horrivelmente pesados. Suíte do fim do mundo com arranjo para mecanismo de relógio. Após um momento, o relógio parou e ela pode ouvir de novo o grito áspero, agora misericordiosamente fraco na distancia. O rapaz estava em algum lugar afastado à direita de Mercedes nesta morna manhã. Brittany estava entregue em um banco mais ao longe, e Santana não dava as caras há horas.

_Faz parar!, _gritava a voz débil e áspera. A cobertura de nuvens tinha rompido esta manhã e o dia era ensolarado e quase quente. Mercedes voltara a ouvi-lo na noite anterior, que haviam passado no Sherry-Metherland. Com a noite pairando sobre a cidade incomodamente quieta, a voz débil e uivante tinha parecido sonora e sombria, a voz de um moribundo pairando através das ruas de Manhattan, ecoando, retumbando, distorcendo. Mercedes, deitada sonolentamente uma cama dupla com cada luz da suíte acesa, tornou-se irracionalmente convencida de que algum monstro estava vindo por causa dela, em busca dela, como às vezes faziam as criaturas de seus pesadelos infantis.

Porém, mais cedo nesta manhã, ela tinha visto a cidade deserta. Não havia outras pessoas no seu campo de visão, além de seu pequeno grupo que poderia ser reduzido a qualquer momento. A negra bateu na camada de concentro e tentou se concentrar para mais uma prece. Ela já tivera encontros demais com a morte para mais do que três vidas e não queria mais nada parecido. Pelo menos, não naquela manhã.

Agora, sentada neste banco Mercedes viu-se pensando nas brincadeiras de três anos atrás antes das Regionais vencida por Jesse St. James e o Adrenalina Vocal. Era uma coisa boa de relembrar, porque agora lhe parecia, foi a última ocasião em que fora completamente feliz, seu namoro escondido com Matt no fim do ano, sua mente repousando tranqüila e sem nada que lhe abatesse. Mesmo o relacionamento com Sam se tornara superficial perto das três semanas antes da ingrata transferência de Matt e a separação brusca. Durante o verão, os dois adolescentes ainda tentaram manter contato pela internet e com constantes ligações. Fora uma coisa horrível aquele rompimento e no dia em que reencontrou o menino, Mercedes quase lhe sufocou com um abraço. Não houve desculpas, simplesmente, se reconciliaram. Havia sido após as festas de Ano Novo, quando as notícias sobre a H1N4 eram apenas um ruído indesejado nos telejornais. Alguém se abaixa e beija o seu rosto. Se fosse isso de que a menina precisava para ficar numa boa de novo, ele faria todos os dias.

O grupo havia começado a atravessar o país em um velho Mercury 1995, que tivera sua caixa de marchas quebrada logo após a saída do Condado e todo o drama com o bloqueio militar. A partir de lá, penaram por duas semanas com um veiculo caindo aos pedaços e dois caras beirando a morte. Brittany chorando o tempo inteiro, tirando Santana do sério e Mercedes não sabia absolutamente o que fazer. Rory se pegara doente há cinco dias e temiam que fosse a maldita gripe. Por isso, a resolução mais plausível foi deixar o garoto com uma bolsa de remédios e mantimentos em um quarto mediano do hotel em que se enfiaram em Nova Iorque.

O rapaz sentou-se ao seu lado. Foi o suficiente para perceber que estava chorando um pouco e sentir uma repulsa momentânea por ter estado sentada num banco no Central Park, chorando como uma velha deplorável. Então, lhe ocorreu que tinha o direito de chorar pelas coisas que havia perdido, que tinha o direito de chorar por estar em choque por tudo estar daquele jeito.

Sua mãe morrera um mês antes. Ela estava deitada em um catre no corredor do hospital de Lima, quando morreu, apinhada entre milhares de outros que também agonizavam. O pai se ajoelhara ao lado dela e achara que poderia estar louco ao ver a esposa morrer enquanto a sua volta elevava-se o fedor, o infernal balbucio do delírio, os gritos engasgados e insano dos condenados. A própria mãe não lhe reconhecera no final, não houvera nenhum instante de reconhecimento. Ela havia se agachado ao lado dela por uns dez minutos, sem saber o que fazer, pensando de modo confuso que devia esperar até que o atestado de óbito fosse assinado ou que alguém lhe perguntasse o que tinha acontecido. Mas era obvio o que tinha acontecido, estava acontecendo em toda a parte. Ela jurava que tinha visto Kurt e Finn arrastarem Burt pelos corredores gritando por ajuda e não se surpreendeu ao encontrar o cadáver do irmão de Blaine esquecido em uma maca. Era simplesmente tão obvio que o lugar fosse um hospício. Nenhum médico sóbrio estava vindo para acompanhar o caso, expressar simpatia e então iniciar o mecanismo da morte. Mais cedo ou mais tarde sua mãe seria carregada como um saco de cereal e ela não queria ver isso. Beijou-a na face e se afastou chorando. Sentiu-se como uma desertora. Ainda mais por escutar o pigarro do próprio pai. A família estava condenada e precisava sair se não quisesse acompanha-los para o tumulo.

Estar na rua tinha sido um pouco melhor, embora naquela ocasião as ruas estivessem repletas de gente louca, pessoas doentes e patrulhas do exercito. Só não acabara sendo mais uma vitima da epidemia, porque Matt estava lá para segurar a sua mão e faze-la entender que não fora culpada de nada. Nenhum deles era. Desde que abandonara o hospital e fora sugada pela situação caótica, não tivera tempo ou consciência suficiente para se deixar chorar plenamente. Por isso, não queria se levantar daquele banco. Queria apenas se lamentar por coisas mais gerais, a perda dos últimos anos de seus pais, a perda da chance de se tornar uma artista, por aqueles dias em que se apaixonara por Matt, sabendo que mais tarde haveria beijos e juras de amor. _O seu primeiro amor. _E também pelos amigos sumidos ou mortos. Lamentou, principalmente, pelos amigos e desejou que tivesse aceitado a bronca de senhor Schuester no acampamento de dança com um _sinto muito, um sorriso de diva e um dar de ombros_, salvando os seis meses que haviam sido perdidos sem a companhia dos amigos do Glee Club.

Quando o relógio ecoou o meio-dia, Mercedes não quis mais ficar sentada ali. Levantou-se e começou a caminhar a esmo para a alameda com seu enorme coreto para bandas. Quando se aproximou do coreto, viu Santana sentada em um dos bancos a sua frente. A latina parecia ter envelhecido uma década naquelas semanas. Ela olhou em volta aos ouvir as passadas. Tinha uma pílula na mão e jogou-a casualmente na boca como se fosse um amendoim.

_ Você está bem? – o garoto perguntou sentando ao lado da amiga.

_ Nenhum pouco. Sabia que está com um papel de sorvete grudado na sola do tênis? – Santana flagrou o inconveniente.

Mercedes imitou o rapaz e lhe ofereceu a mão, que Matt apertou ligeiramente, os dedos pressionados contra os anéis dela. Depois retirou cuidadosamente o invólucro de sorvete e jogou-o com afetação numa lixeira ao lado do banco. Ele achou engraçada toda a operação. Jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. Era a primeira risada autentica desde o dia em que havia regressado para encontrar sua avó jazendo no chão do apartamento e ficou enormemente aliviado ao descobrir que a boa sensação de riso não havia mudado. A risada ergueu-se da sua barriga e escapou por entre os dentes atingindo as amigas. Brittany apareceu atraia pela estranha barulheira das risadas e sorria para o trio.

_ Quando ouvi vocês rindo quase me escondi – disse a loira – Pensei que fosse alguém mal. Eu não percebi que eram risos.

_ Acho que todos nós esquecemos de como era sorrir. – a latina tentava confortar a namorada.

_ Não é muito bom ficarmos circulando separados por ai. Sei que não parece, mas, tem muita gente andando nessa cidade... A maioria está contaminada. – o negro alerta.

_ Sabe, eu podia jurar que meu celular ficou com sinal por quase um minuto. – a latina suspira e joga o aparelho para o casal de negros.

_ É, podemos testar na cobertura do hotel mais tarde... O sinal ta totalmente instável. Queria muito conseguir contato com os outros... – o grupo fica em silêncio e a loirinha se aconchega nos braços da namorada – Você deu uma olhada no Rory?

_ É, não achei que ele resistiria por tantos dias... Seria uma sorte danada se ele tivesse pegado a gripe de Tóquio, não é? Acho que esse é o dia decisivo para o irlandês. – ela fala calmamente.

_ Eu tenho certeza que o Rory estará bom, logo! Ele é mágico... E leprechauns não ficam doentes!

_ De qualquer forma, acho que devemos dar o fora desta cidade bem rápido!

_ Você ta certa, Cedes. É estupidez ficar nas cidades grandes nessa situação... Sinto que os militares podem chegar atirando a qualquer instante... Isso soou meio paranóico! – as risadas novamente ecoam pelo Central Park.

_ Não é paranóia, Matt... Se o governo isolou Ohio há duas semanas, deve estar fazendo o mesmo em outros lugares... Não deve demorar para chegar em Nova Iorque. Mas, não podemos seguir viagem ainda... Você mal se agüenta em pé, não podemos abandonar o irlandês, precisamos arrumar um carro e... – ela suspira cansada.

_ Armas. Estou querendo dar uma olhada naquela loja de armas há dias! – confessa o garoto.

_ Vocês acham que isso é mesmo necessário? – a namorada lhe olha assustada.

_ Em um mundo em que o Governo executa pessoas sem julgamento... Infelizmente, acho que não temos alternativa. – ele franze o cenho.

_ O que vamos fazer? – perguntou a negra.

_ Simplesmente, não sei. – disse Santana e suspirou. O suspirou se transformou em um dar de ombros. Ela abriu a mochila, tirou um frasco de pílulas e enfiou na boca uma cápsula.

_ O que é isso? – perguntou a loira.

_ Vitamina E. – disse ela com um falso e brilhante sorriso. Ela ficou mais uma vez tranqüila. Matt e Mercedes trocaram olhares preocupados.

_ Estão com fome, garotas? – o trio feminino confirmou – Então, vamos arrumar o almoço, providenciar as coisas, porque não estou gostando nada do clima desta cidade.

Santana sentiu o corpo arrepiar ao ouvir as palavras do companheiro de viagem. Ela compreendeu exatamente o sentido da afirmação. A menor preocupação deles era a gripe. Em um mundo coberto por cadáveres, o problema residia totalmente nos vivos. O quarteto passou em uma churrascaria qualquer e Mercedes cozinhou um tanto desajeitadamente. Mas, o namorado elogiou cada prato: o bife, as batatas fritas, o café expresso e a excelente torta de morango.

Ao retornarem para o pequeno hotel, a latina verificou o estado do irlandês e se surpreendeu com a aparente melhora. A febre estava controlada e as alucinações cessaram com o aumento cavalar da _vitamina E. _Se o rapaz sobrevivesse a mais uma noite, estaria quase descartada a infecção pela gripe letal_. _Afinal, ninguém aguentava mais do que cinco dias com a doença que transformou o planeta. É, havia a possibilidade de que Brittany estivesse certa e que o rapaz fosse realmente mágico, ou pelo menos, _sortudo. _Ela sorriu fracamente. _Sortudo..._Será que eles eram mesmo sortudos por ainda estarem vivos? A imunidade, basicamente, lhes condenou a vagar por cidades desertas e sem nenhuma lei.

Matt estava esgotado e com dores por todo o corpo. Ele vagou pelas lojas do centro atrás de mantimentos, mochilas, roupas, mapas e _armas. _Mercedes tagarelou o caminho inteiro e só se calou ao entrarem na loja de armas. Estranhamente, ele não raciocinou apenas recolheu revolveres leves e pequenos, munição e dois rifles. A moça não deu nenhum palpite. Nem mesmo na concessionária, ela sugeriu outra opção perante a obsessão do namorado em dirigir a caminhonete e carregar uma motocicleta. De algum modo, ela acatou a decisão masculina e dirigiu o novo veiculo até a pousada e não respondeu as perguntas das meninas. Mercedes adorava Matt, contudo, havia coisas nele que lhe assustavam. Coisas como a sua mania em se distanciar da própria realidade e se colocar _prontamente _no comando. Aos demônios, eles não eram um esquadrão da resistência para carregar tamanho arsenal! Porém, ela abaixou os olhos ao notar que nem Santana ousaria desacatar os planos do rapaz. O combinado era bem simples. Partiriam assim que Rory recobrasse a consciência, não importasse seu estado de saúde.

Matt checou três vezes a entrada principal do hotel e passou mais um cadeado pela porta que dava acesso as escadarias do terceiro andar. Ele foi o ultimo a se recolher naquela noite e não se surpreendeu quando a namorada virou para o lado sem sequer lhe dirigir a palavra. A negra tendia a exagerar nas ações dramáticas nos momentos mais inapropriados. Ele deu de ombros e mirou o teto por horas. As pálpebras pesaram e o sono lhe golpeou em cheio. A sensação de queda, a respiração descompassada, a roupa encharcada e o corpo retesado. O mesmo pesadelo das últimas quatro noites. Ele deu graças pela jovem não ter procurado o seu abraço. O negro levanta e mira a rua. A energia elétrica não duraria por muito tempo na Big Apple. A periferia já estava as escuras e logo a área central sucumbiria em meio as sombras. Ele cola o rosto a janela de vidro e tenta apurar a visão para o norte. _Carros. Três carros trafegavam em alta velocidade pela principal rua de Nova Iorque. _Riscos cortam a escuridão e ele se apavora com a explosão repentina. O pequeno comboio para e cada pessoa que tenta abandonar os veículos é executada a distancia.

O grito morre em sua garganta e o instinto clama para que se afaste daquela horrenda visão e feche as janelas. O rapaz apanha o celular no bolso da calça e confere o horário. _5h10min. _Faltava pouco para o amanhecer e, definitivamente, eles iriam embora daquela maldita cidade o mais rápido possível, mesmo que fosse obrigado a carregar o irlandês em coma para o carro. A freqüência cardíaca diminui e o raciocínio volta a fazer sentido. Gentilmente, ele sacode a namorada e suplica para que ela acorde e arrume as suas coisas. Com um beijo no rosto, ele some pelo corredor e chama pelas amigas no quarto ao lado. _A voz baixa _apavora a negra. Do que Matt estaria com medo? Alguém estaria por perto? Mercedes joga algumas peças de roupa dentro da mochila, recolhe os alimentos da mesinha e quase derruba Brittany ao passar correndo pelo pequeno corredor. A cozinha ficava no primeiro andar e Matt fez questão de lhe acompanhar com a arma em punho. Santana se ocupou em verificar a situação clinica de Rory e quase gritou de alegria ao encontrá-lo respirando e ressonando pacificamente. A latina pegou as roupas que não cheiravam a suor e jogou de qualquer jeito dentro de uma mochila, juntamente com dezenas de remédios, algumas fotos, o celular e dois livros sobre a Irlanda. Matt apareceu na porta e comentou que já tinha apanhado os mantimentos. A ideia do rapaz era esperar pelos primeiros raios solares para deixar a cidade com alguma esperança de não serem mortos no trajeto.

Brittany continuava observando o incêndio no horizonte. Os rastros de lágrimas no rosto da namorada cortam o coração de Santana, que sente pela falta de tempo para tentar conforta-la. Ela apenas apanha a mão da loira e lhe arranca da janela. Mercedes flagra a cena e não tem coragem de interromper a singela cena. Por isso, se oferece para ajudar o namorado no traslado do irlandês. Rory abre os olhos e reclama de cansaço antes de ser acomodado no banco da caminhonete. As chaves são jogadas para Santana e Mercedes assume o banco do passageiro com o mapa de Nova-Iorque em mãos. As inúmeras viagens de férias tornaram a negra uma expert na leitura de mapas rodoviários. Era a brincadeira particular com seu pai. _Ela era a sua co-piloto. _Brittany entra e com certa delicadeza, acomoda o corpo inerte de Rory a sua esquerda. Matt empunha o rifle e entrega outra pistola para a própria namorada. O rapaz se lembrava vagamente das tardes passadas na casa de Mike Chang brincando de tiro ao alvo com a arma do tio do melhor amigo. Ele era bom, mas, nunca o bastante para disputar de igual para igual com o asiático. Se soubesse como seria seu futuro, teria se dedicado muito mais.

Santana arranca e logo se acostuma com o carro automático e bem escolhido pelo amigo. Pelo espelho, ela flagra o garoto olhando freneticamente para os lados atrás de atiradores nas janelas dos edifícios. Mercedes dita algumas coordenadas e a loira faz o favor de se manter calada e com a atenção voltada para o irlandês.

_ Vocês escutaram? O meu celular apitou! – Brittany afirma com o aparelho em mãos.

A frase eleva a tensão do grupo e força Santana a frear inesperadamente. A latina se descontrola e acaba acertando a buzina ao estacionar o carro diante da Prefeitura de Nova Iorque. Mercedes apanha o seu celular e constata que havia sinal de cobertura. O negro olha para todos os olhos e palpita algo sobre o serviço estar disponível na área do prédio do governo municipal. O rapaz abandona a e busca pelo número de Mike no telefone sem interromper a vigília. A sensação do rapaz era que estavam sendo vigiados desde que abandonaram o hotel e não gostara nada daquilo. O celular chama e ele quase grita ao escutar a voz de Tina Cohen-Chang do outro lado da linha.

_ Tina? Tina? Ta me ouvindo... É o Matt... Estamos saindo de Nova Iorque! – o negro berra no celular pelas constantes falhas na ligação.

_ Matt? Estão todos bem? – a asiática responde.

Duas motos dobram a esquina e gritos intimidam a motorista, que trata de religar o carro. Os gritos de Mercedes e Brittany atrapalham a conversa telefônica e as instruções da asiática são totalmente abafadas.

_ Tina? Eu... Não estou ouvindo nada...

_ Matt? O sinal está péssimo... Estamos bem... Estamos em Charleston...

_ Carolina do Sul?

A ligação se transforma em um chiado intenso após o retrovisor da motorista ser destruído por um tiro. Santana acelera e Matt abre a janela com o rifle em punho. Os tiros passam raspando pelo ombro do negro, que se abaixa e segura a arma apesar dos inúmeros tremores. A moto emparelha com o carro e Santana se desvia do caminho determinado para tentar despistar o homem. O outro motoqueiro entra no campo de visão de Matt que não hesita depois de errar os primeiros tiros. O disparo acerta em cheio o perseguidor, que cai da moto e atrai a atenção do companheiro. O negro se recolhe dentro do automóvel e fecha a janela por um momento. A tensão corre por seu corpo, os batimentos são intensos, a respiração é descompassada e as mãos tremulas jogam o rifle longe. A ânsia de enjôo sobe pela garganta e Santana não tem tempo e nem paciência para diminuir a velocidade. Matt abre a porta e despeja a rápida refeição daquela manhã. _Ele havia atirado em uma pessoa! Provavelmente, teria matado alguém... _As lágrimas tingem a feição do rapaz e pelo espelho a namorada acompanha o suplicio dele em silêncio. Brittany não resiste e cai novamente em prantos. Rory balbucia alguma coisa e divaga sobre a música para _a tarefa da semana no Glee Club. _A latina se limita em ligar o som no volume máximo sem se importar com a dor particular dos amigos. A sua missão era pisar fundo e dirigir pelos próximos quilômetros até se sentir a salvo.

Por estradas secundarias e desvios inacessíveis, o quinteto percorre apenas 170 quilômetros em um dia inteiro na estrada. Metade do dia havia sido gasto na troca de veiculo. O negro cismara que estavam sendo seguidos e a caminhonete seria facilmente reconhecida na rodovia. Por isso, se desfizeram do confortável carro e se acomodaram em um _honda civic. _Mais rápido, ágil e silencioso, de acordo com o anuncio publicitário da loja automobilística abandonada. Por opção própria. Matt seguia na motocicleta alguns metros a frente do veiculo, ainda com o rifle preso as suas costas. A impressão que Mercedes tinha era que a arma jamais sairia do lado de seu namorado e, curiosamente, o revolver já não parecia tão desconfortável colado a sua cintura.

Após uma cuidadosa revista, o quinteto decidiu pernoitar em uma pousada no interior de uma cidadezinha. Os veículos foram escondidos na garagem e ainda com o senso de medo latente, ninguém quis se separar e aproveitar a comodidade dos quartos. Os adolescentes se instalaram nos sofás da recepção e o irlandês voltou a si em tempo de dar os primeiros passos em dias. O rosto mais corado e o fato de chamar os amigos pelos respectivos nomes serviu para amenizar os horrores vistos recentemente. A noite toma o lugar do dia e negro permanece colado as janelas com a terrível sensação de estar ainda em perigo iminente. Além disso, ele não queria dormir... _Simplesmente, porque não tinha controle sobre os seus sonhos. _Ele _não queria sonhar. _

_ Você também não consegue dormir? – a voz de Santana ecoa pela penumbra. Ele se contem para não pular devido ao susto.

_ Eu não quero _dormir. _É diferente, Santana.

_ Você também? Desde aquele maldito bloqueio, tenho tidos _esses pesadelos. _

_ Isso explica porque você está se drogando. _Pesadelos com o Homem Escuro? _

_ Peguei um estoque incrível antes de abandonarmos Nova Iorque. Me avise quando desistir da insônia, Rutherford. – a latina ironiza.

_ Somos os únicos do grupo, certo? – a garota confirma – No fim das contas, Sam Evans deu uma ótima sugestão, não é? _Charleston deve estar a salvo disto. _

_ É, eu também me sinto bem _ao pensar na Carolina do Sul. _Mas, é uma questão de tempo... O país inteiro deve estar condenado. E acho que você sabe disso ou não teria trazido aquele mapa da América do Sul.

_ É, eu desconfio, mas, não é bom ouvir certas coisas quando as sombras caem sobre o mundo, Santana.

_ Eu começo a pensar que as pessoas mortas pela H1N4 foram realmente sortudas. Não precisaram lidar com as conseqüências... Nós estamos ferrados, não estamos?

_ _**Don't stop believin'…Hold on to the feelin**_… _- _Matt cantarola a música tema do Glee Club – Acho que só nos resta isso. Não deixar de acreditar, nos agarrar a este sentimento_. _


	3. Chapter 3

Pelo mapa rodoviário, onde toda distancia ficava resumida ao comprimento de um dedo, parecia bastante simples. Rodovia 1 para a Interestadual 95, Interestadual 95 para a Nacional 32, e depois para noroeste pela 302 através das cidades lacustres do Maine ocidental, ao longe da chaminé de New Hampshine pela mesma estrada e depois entrando em Vermont, Stovington ficava apenas 50 quilômetros a oeste do Barne, acessível tanto pela Auto-Estrada 61 de Vermont quanto pela Interestadual de 89.

_ A que distancia no total? – perguntou Santana.

Mercedes pegou uma régua, mediu e depois consultou a escala quilométrica.

_ Você não vai acreditar. – disse desanimada.

_ Quanto? Cento e cinqüenta quilômetros?

_ Mais de quatrocentos.

_ Ah, fala sério! – esbravejou a latina – Isso mata a minha ideia. Imaginei que pudéssemos atravessar os quatro estados num único dia.

_ Isto é uma idiotice. – disse Matt na sua voz mais intrigada – É possível percorrer essa distancia e chegar a divisa da Carolina do Sul em 24 horas, se fizermos da maneira correta e soubermos exatamente o que temos pela frente.

_ Acho que podemos alcançar Wells amanhã se tivermos sorte. – Mercedes continuou seu raciocínio.

_ Ah, acho que seria uma grande burrice correr – replicou o garoto negro, sério – Nunca se sabe o que vem depois de uma curva fechada. E se nos depararmos com um engavetamento de carros bloqueando a estrada?

_ Não, nunca se pode prever, não é? Mas, por que esperar até amanhã? Por que não vamos hoje? – a voz de Rory é ouvida pela primeira vez no dia.

_ Bom, já passa das quatro da tarde – calculou o outro rapaz – Não conseguiríamos chegar muito mais longe do que Wells e precisamos nos equipar. Seria mais fácil fazer isto aqui, porque sabemos onde tudo está. E precisamos de mais munição, é claro.

Foi realmente esquisito. Tão logo ele mencionou aquela palavra, Brittany havia estremecido.

_ Por que precisaremos de mais munição?

Santana a fitou por um momento, depois baixou os olhos. Uma tristeza dominou seu interior e, implorou, mentalmente para que o negro seguisse com a explicação obvia.

_ Porque a polícia acabou e outros caras malvados podem nos encontrar. É por isso.

_ Bom, eu também estou querendo descolar uma arma. Mas, ainda acho que poderíamos alcançar Wells ainda hoje.

_ Sossegue, irlandês. Você acordou a pouco tempo e não tem ideia do cansaço de estar na estrada há dias. Temos que procurar um lugar decente para passar a noite, achar comida e abastecer os carros. Não há motivo para termos pressa. – Santana encerra a discussão.

Fizeram um piquenique no parque no centro da cidadezinha: manteiga de amendoim e sanduíche de geléia, biscoitos aperitivos, uma Coca tamanho família a pedido de Rachel e uma caixa de cerveja para consumo dos rapazes. As bebidas estavam ótimas depois de horas no refrigerador da mansão.

_ Estive pensando a cerca do que deveríamos fazer – Mike disse simplesmente – Não quer o resto destes biscoitos?

_ Não, já estou mais do que satisfeita. – Tina responde deitada no colo do namorado.

Puck se pronunciou e o resto desapareceu em sua boca em uma mordida só. O pesar atrasado não havia afetado seu apetite, e depois achou que era um modo um tanto depressivo de pensar.

_ O quê?

_ Estava pensando que deveríamos patrulhar a cidade diariamente. – disse o asiático hesitantemente – Estaríamos preparados para emergência e saberíamos se outros chegassem.

_ Eles vão chegar! E por essa tensão toda justamente agora? – Quinn retruca e se afasta dos braços de Sam.

_ Nós estamos hospedados aqui e em boas condições. Não acha que isso acabaria despertando a cobiça de pessoas desesperadas, Quinn? – replica o asiático. A sensatez dele estava começando a assustar os amigos.

_ Às vezes, você me apavora, cara. – a fala do loiro arranca um meio do sorriso do chinês.

_ Como é que sabe de tudo isso, Mike? – Rachel o fita com franca admiração.

_ Eu leio um bocado e sempre fui vidrado nesses jogos de guerra. Além disso, meu tio sempre deixava pilhas de planos militares. Isso é apenas pratica de sobrevivência.

_ Resumindo, você é um _nerd assumido! _– Tina faz graça da obsessão do namorado.

_ Vocês acham isso engraçado? Eu não sei quando que Mike Chang se tornou o _nosso líder! _– Quinn perde o controle, apesar das suplicas do loiro.

_ Isso não é mais uma democracia, Fabray. E você deveria ser mais agradecida ao cara que salvou a pele do seu namoradinho! – Puck rebate e toma um longo gole de cerveja.

_ Ei, parem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui! E não há ninguém no comando, Quinn. Só entendo que não estamos passando as férias de verão nesta praia. – o tom de voz de Mike não se altera.

_ Está tudo bem, Quinn? Há quantos dias, você não dorme direito? – Rachel é a única a perceber as olheiras circulando os olhos da loira.

_ O que isso tem haver...Bom, não sei ao certo... Acho que três dias... Desde que eu comecei a ter esses _pesadelos... _– ela leva as mãos ao rosto e é abraçada pelo loiro.

_ Pesadelos? Você também? – Puck comenta assustado pela coincidência.

_ Ei, calma! Ter pesadelos deve ser normal depois de tudo o que passamos... – argumenta Sam, sentindo a camisa ser encharcada pelas lágrimas da garota.

_ Pesadelos com o _homem escuro? _– a fala de Rachel provoca calafrios nos jovens – Não deve ser normal que várias pessoas tenham o mesmo pesadelo.

_ Homem escuro? Eu já ouvi isso antes... Só que nunca tive nenhum pesadelo... Pelo contrario, tenho sonhado há dias com uma velhinha incrivelmente adorável...

_ A velhinha por acaso se chama Abigail? – a asiática confirma – É um sonho agradável. – explica o garoto chinês.

_ Parece que eu sou único a não ter esses pesadelos ou sonhos esquisitos. – o loiro coça a cabeça bastante confuso.

_ Sorte sua, Evans. Outra coisa para fazermos depois. Achar alguns livros que esclareçam os significados dos sonhos. – cogita Puckerman.

_ Será que você poderia passar na locadora, Noah? Eu estou começando a enjoar daqueles musicais. Poderíamos assistir algo diferente nesta noite? – propõe Rachel.

O rosto dele se iluminou. Por um momento, ela achou que Noah Puckerman iria pedi-la em casamento, e neste único momento cintilante ela provavelmente teria aceitado, mas, então o momento passou. Em retrospecto, Rachel estava contente.

Rory Flanagan dormia inquieto no beliche de lona no quarto de alguma família suburbana. Estava só de calção, com o corpo levemente banhado de suor. Seu último pensamento antes de dormir na anterior fora o de que estaria morto pela manhã: o homem escuro que havia consistentemente assombrado seus sonhos febris iria de algum modo romper aquela última barreira do sono e carrega-lo.

Era estranho. O ferimento que havia arranjando em descuido na loja de ferramentas doera por dois dias. Depois no terceiro, a sensação de que calibradores tinham sido aparafusados na sua cabeça se desvaneceu para uma dor entorpecida. Mas, não era a lesão que o estava matando, era a fraqueza pela gripe que lhe derrubara há duas semanas. Ele havia suplicado por mais medicamentos para Santana e conseguido um frasco com analgésicos, nada que adiantasse muito. Naquela noite toda a cabeça latejava e ao passar a mão, pode ver linhas vermelhas de sangue se irradiando do ferimento. Estava bem ciente de que morreria se o seu corpo sofrera outra forte reação, mas, achava que a alternativa poderia ser uma morte ainda mais cruel. Ele engoliu a pílula, que não o matou, mas, tampouco houve qualquer melhora aparente.

Seu sono naqueles dias e noites após a interrupção de seu tratamento para a gripe tinha parecido tudo menos sono. Seus sonhos eram uma inundação. Parecia que todo mundo que já conhecia estava voltando para uma chamada do além. Will Schuester com o dedo a milímetros de seu rosto. _Você não presta para cantar. _Sua mãe, batendo de leve em linhas e círculos que o ajudara a traçar em uma tarefa escolar. _Essas são as notas musicais. _Sua namorada Sugar com seu rosto virado de lado no travesseiro dizendo que _ele lhe dava sorte. _Os sonhos eram incrivelmente vividos. Eles se desvaneciam à medida que a dor o trazia para mais perto do despertar. Depois uma nova cena aparecia, enquanto ele mergulhava denovo no sono. Havia que nunca vira mais de uma vez nos sonhos, e estes eram os sonhos que recordava com mais clareza ao despertar.

Estava num ligar alto. A terra se espalhava abaixo com um mapa em relevo. Era uma terra deserta, e as estrelas cima tinham a claridade louca da altitude. Havia um homem a seu lado... Não, não um homem, mas, a forma de um homem. Como se a figura houvesse sido cortada do tecido da realidade e o que estivesse de fato parado ao seu lado fosse um homem negativo, um buraco negro na forma de um homem. E a voz desta coisa sussurrava. _Tudo que vê será seu se cair de joelhos e me adorar_. Rory sacudia a cabeça, querendo se afastar daquela terrível armadilha, temendo que a forma estendesse seus braços e o empurrasse precipício abaixo.

Ele despertou aos poucos até que o mundo real se infiltrou, não tanto substituindo o mundo de sonho quanto sobrepondo-se até que sumiu de vez. Ele estava perto da fronteira com a Carolina do Sul, seu nome era Rory Flanagan, irlandês, exausto, desesperado... Mas, ainda estava vivo. Sentou-se na cama, balançou as pernas e tocou o ferimento. O inchaço se reduzira um pouco. A dor era apenas um latejar. Estou sarando, pensou com grande alivio. Acho que vou ficar bem.

Levantou-se e manquejou até a janela apenas de bermuda. A perna estava rígida, mas era o tipo de rigidez que você sabe que irá regredir com um pouco de exercício. Ele olhou para a cidade silenciosa, não mais a vizinhança, mas, para o cadáver de Shoyo, e soube que teriam que partir hoje. Não seriam capazes de ir muito longe, mas, deveriam tentar. Para onde ir? Bem, ele supunha que sabia disso. Sonhos não passam de sonhos, mas, para começar supunha que iriam para o noroeste. Para Charleston. Inesperadamente, a palavra _Nebraska _repetiu-se inúmeras vezes em sua cabeça... Independente de que merda estivesse para atingir aquele pedaço do mundo, ele se manteria afastado, mesmo que seus amigos pensassem o contrário.

Rory vagou pela residência por algum tempo até encontrar o outro garoto do grupo. Matt dormira durante a vigília e parecia estar ainda mais desgastado. Dormir sem remédios era um péssimo negocio. Mercedes se levantou depois e tratou de preparar alguma coisa para o café da manhã. Brittany apareceu para ajuda-la e comentou que Santana passara muito mal durante a noite. O negro coçou a cabeça preocupado e mirou o irlandês revirando alguns jornais antigos. Nada bom. A latina era a motorista mais eficiente do grupo, por mais que Mercedes e Rory soubessem dirigir carros. Péssimo. Justamente na manhã em que ele próprio se sentia fraco demais para pilotar por horas até a divisão do estado.

_ Conseguiu dormir alguma coisa nesta noite, irlandês? – o rapaz apenas balança a cabeça afirmativamente – Ótimo. Você é o motorista da rodada.

As chaves são jogadas e ele se sente feliz ao ser útil as pessoas que lhe mantiveram vivo nos piores momentos. A latina resmungou após ser destituída do "cargo de piloto" reclamou durante todo o café. Nem Brittany conseguiu conter a sua fúria, que só diminuiu ao receber uma pistola das mãos do garoto negro. Santana encarou a arma como outra missão. Era assim que se mantinha racional em um mundo caindo aos pedaços. _Uma tarefa por dia. Faça seu trabalho direto e continue viva. _A filosofia era simples e dava certo. Então, era o suficiente. Por enquanto.

Rory dirigiu para fora da cidade por volta de 1h15min da tarde de 3 de julho. O quinteto gastou a manhã embalando diversas mochilas com itens de necessidade básica, mas, ele colocou na sua um pouco mais das pílulas para dormir, para o caso de precisar delas, e algumas latas de sua comida preferida. Lembrou-se de por várias caixas de munição para a pistola e pegou dois litros de vodca. _Para situações desesperadoras. _

Subiu a rua, olhando pela janela até encontrar a saída que Mercedes lhe indicava pelo mapa. Dirigiu cauteloso pela rua principal, em baixa velocidade, sua perna latejando pelo mínimo esforço e nunca perdendo a moto de Matt de vista. Seguia para o oeste, sentindo-se mais leve a medida que se afastava do centro deserto. Passou pelas graciosas mansões de aspecto frio na ala mais nobre da cidade, permanecendo na penumbra com suas cortinas cerradas o tempo todo.

Acamparam naquela noite em uma casa de fazenda a pouco mais de trinta quilômetros da divisa do estado. Ao cair da noite de 4 de julho estariam quase em Charleston, na segurança da praia e na companhia dos amigos. Naquela noite, antes de dormir, ficou por algum tempo em outro terreno da fazenda, seu rosto voltado para o céu, observando uma chuva de meteoros riscar a noite com fogo branco frio. Rory achou que nunca tinha visto nada tão lindo. Fosse o que fosse que tivessem pela frente, estava contente por estar vivo.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt acordou às oito e trinta para a luz do sol e o som dos pássaros. Ambos produziam nele o maior barato. A cada manhã, desde que haviam deixado Nova Iorque, à luz do sol e o som dos pássaros. E como um atração adicional, um Bônus Grátis, se preferir, o ar cheirando limpo e fresco. Até mesmo Santana notara isto. Ele continuava pensando que estava indo tão bem quanto se poderia desejar. Mas, continuava ficando melhor. Ficava melhor até que caia a ficha sobre o que andaram fazendo com o planeta. E isto o fazia imaginar se este era o modo como o ar sempre cheirava nas montanhas.

Deitado na sua metade do saco de dormir duplo, ele se lembrou de como a negra que ressonava levemente ao seu lado tentara convence-lo a seguir numa viagem de camping com ela, o irmão mais velho e a cunhada. Eles estavam indo para o leste, com parada na capital por uma noite, depois prosseguiriam até um chamando Loveland. Iam acampar por cinco dias nas montanhas acima de Loveland.

Ele queria, mas, não podia ir. A droga da transferência do pai para outro escritório seria em uma semana e teriam que ajeitar toda a mudança. Matt contorceu a face com raiva e bufou ao pensar que perdeu um ano inteiro da companhia dos amigos e da garota que gostava para ficar enfurnado em uma cidade idiota no interior do fim do mundo para que o pai e os superiores fizessem investimentos em _áreas de risco. _Ele riu amargurado. Por ironia, o mundo se transformara em uma infindável área de risco. Mas, se tivesse ido talvez considerasse que seria igual a isto. À vontade, sem ninguém para incomoda-lo, respirando ar puro e dormindo à noite sem sobressaltos, apenas bater no leito e um sono rápido, como se alguém lhe tivesse atingido a cabeça com um martelo. Sem problema, exceto que caminho seguir amanhã e em quanto tempo poderiam fazer. Era inteiramente maravilhoso.

E esta manhã, dirigindo-se para o pretendido leste ao longo da Auto-Estrada, esta manhã era algo especial. Era o abençoado Quatro de Julho. Dia da Independência. Ele sentou-se no saco de dormir e olhou para a namorada, mas, ela estava imóvel como uma luz, nada mostrando senão as linhas de seu corpo debaixo do tecido quadriculado do saco e uma lanugem do cabelo. Bem, ele a acordaria com estilo naquela manhã.

Matt puxou o zíper do seu lado e caminhou pela varanda da casa. Por um momento, sua carne ficou marmórea e arrepiada, e o ar pareceu naturalmente acolhedor. Seria mais um dia excelente. Ele conseguiu dormir sem sonhos e sentia-se restabelecido. Estacionada ao lado da fazendo estava uma harley-davidson de 1200 cilindradas, preta e cromada. Ele adorava a sua nova máquina.

O negro sorriu ao encontrar a latina com aparência mais saudável naquela manhã e lhe desejou _bom dia. _Não escutou mais do que um resmungo como resposta. Se dirigiu para a cozinha e cruzou com Brittany fervendo a água para o café. A loira lhe abraçou e pediu ajuda para preparar a refeição. Boa ideia! Desta vez, Mercedes acordou com um beijo, uma flor silvestre e um agradável aroma de café. Para qualquer garota de 18 anos, a surpresa lhe faria amar ainda mais o namorado. Para alguém que sobreviveu ao fim do mundo, aquilo representava um motivo a mais para seguir respirando.

Sam Evans sentava-se numa enorme pedra na beira da praia comendo o seu almoço. Ouviu o som de motores se aproximando. Terminou a lata de cerveja num só gole e dobrou cuidadosamente o topo do tubo de papel encerado onde guardara as bolachas. O rifle estava apoiado na pedra ao lado dele. O loiro pegou a arma, soltou a trava de segurança e o pousou de novo, agora mais ao alcance. Motocicletas se aproximavam, daquelas pequenas, pelo som. Neste grande silêncio era impossível dizer a que distancia estavam. Uns 15 quilômetros, talvez, mas apenas talvez. Tinha tempo para comer mais se quisesse, mas não queria. Nesse meio-tempo, o sol estava cálido e o pensamento de encontrar criaturas amistosas era agradável. Relanceou denovo para o rifle. Soltara a trava porque as criaturas amistosas poderiam ser que nem os militares do bloqueio. Deixara o rifle apoiado contra a pedra porque esperava, quase suplicava, para que fossem seus amigos. Mas, suspirou derrotado ao pensar com pessimismo em relação ao futuro.

Isto era verdade? Se fosse, então Deus que o ajudasse. Ainda há pouco, Sam estivera pensando um bocado nos velhos amigos e conhecidos. A sua memória, havia uma grande tendência para descartar ou esquecer as características menos louváveis deles – o modo como a treinadora Beiste costumava lhe deixar no banco apenas por ser mais novo do que o quarterback Finn Hudson, a mão pesada do próprio pai ao lidar com ele e os irmãos menores, a indiferença da mãe para as surras desnecessárias, as brincadeiras idiotas dos colegas de time nos corredores da escola e o fato de ter sido traído no ano passado pela atual namorada.

Os pensamentos que surgiam queriam ser inteiramente bons. Sair para namorar ao anoitecer, envoltos em jaquetas acolchoados, jogos de vídeos game na casa de Artie com todos os integrantes do Glee Club, as bebedeiras irracionais ao lado de Puck e Matt nos piores bares de Lima. Puxa como eles tinham aprontado! A torrente sem fim de piadas acidas de Sue Silvester nos ensaios mais forçados do coral. Ir até a cidade mais próxima apenas para assistir os novos lançamentos do cinema, vencer as partidas de futebol, participar das festas com os amigos e aproveitar a calmaria do ensino médio como simples adolescente. Foram tempos danados de bons. Não o que os sofisticados, com suas boates, restaurantes da moda e seus jogos de ultima geração considerariam bons tempos, talvez, mas mesmo assim bons tempos.

Assim, sentou um pouco mais ereto quando as motos finalmente surgiram. Eram duas hondas 250, ele acenou ao longe e se virou novamente para o oceano. Eram apenas Mike e Tina. Por um momento, o loiro ficou intrigado pela postura tensa deles. Particularmente, o rapaz, ele parecia como se um galão de adrenalina houvesse penetrado na sua corrente sanguínea. Claro que todos carregavam um rifle, mas, não passavam apontando para cada coisa que se mexesse. O que diabos teria acontecido?

_ Acho que vimos um comboio vindo nesta direção...Podem ser eles... – disse a garota, mas, o rapaz que a acompanhava continuava montado na sua moto, olhando para Sam com uma expressão de surpresa e até de antagonismo – Eu disse que acho... – recomeçou ela.

_ Como podemos ter certeza que eram eles? – retrucou o asiático.

_ Bem, sinto-me contente em vê-los, se isto faz alguma diferença. – disse a menina.

_ E se eu não estiver satisfeito em apenas acreditar na sua intuição? – desafiou Mike, e o loiro percebe que ele estava para lá de assustado. Com medo de inimigos e por causa da sua responsabilidade para com o grupo.

_ Bom, então não sei. – Tina pulou fora da moto. A mão do chinês baixou para a pistola. – Mike, deixa essa coisa em paz. – ordenou a asiática. A seguir, ela caiu em silêncio e por um momento, todos pareceram incapazes de prosseguir, um grupo de reticências que quando ligados, formariam um triangulo cuja forma exata ainda não se podia antever.

Pegaram a rodovia 283 seguindo para o norte e tinham viajando apenas duas horas quando nuvens de trovoada começaram a se formar a oeste. A tempestade chegou rapidamente sobre eles, despejando uma coifa diáfana de chuva. Santana podia ouvir os trovoes e via as forquilhas de relâmpagos dando estocadas para baixo das nuvens. Eram bastante brilhantes para ofuscar os olhos com pós-imagens púrpura-azuladas. Enquanto se aproximavam da periferia de Rosston, onde Mercedes dizia que deveriam virar para leste na Rodovia 64, o véu de chuva sob as nuvens desapareceu e o céu se transformou num matiz de amarelo imóvel e esquisitamente sinistro. O vento, que havia sido refrescante contra sua face, morreu por completo. A latina começou a se sentir extremamente nervosa sem saber o motivo e estranhamente inábil. Depois Brittany estava repuxando seu braço e gritando freneticamente. Santana olhou para ela. Ficou sobressaltada ao ver que toda a cor sumira do rosto da namorada. Seus olhos refletiam o mais puro terror.

_ Tornado! – gritou Matt estacionando a moto ao lado da janela do motorista – Está chegando um tornado!

Ela pisou fundo e seguiu o negro na velocidade mais alta que a estradinha de interior lhe possibilitava. Matt se dirigia para um celeiro com um silo anexo que se estendia até o final de uma estrada de terra a cerca de 400 metros. A latina ainda nervosa dirigiu até o local indicado. A moto jazia na terra do lado de fora. Ele não se incomodara em estacionar a maquina. Mercedes teria considerado isto como simples esquecimento se não tivesse visto o namorado ter todo o cuidado com a moto nas situações mais improváveis. Ele estava bastante assustado, pensou a negra. Sua própria inquietude a fez dar uma última olhada por sobre os ombros, e o que viu se aproximando a congelou no próprio lugar.

Uma escuridão horrível se aproximava do oeste. Não era uma nuvem, mas parecia uma ausência total de luz. Tinha a forma de um funil, e a primeira vista parecia ter 300 metros de altura. Era mais largo no topo do que no fundo, o fundo mal tocava a terra. No seu cume, as próprias nuvens pareciam estar fugindo dele, como se possuídas de algum misterioso poder de repulsa.

Enquanto Mercedes observava, o tornado pousou a cerca de um quilometro de distancia e um longo edifício azul explodiu com um alto fragor. Ela pode ouvir o som, claro, mas e a vibração lhe atingiu, fazendo-a rodopiar. E o edifício parecia explodir para dentro, como se o funil tivesse lhe sugado todo o ar para fora. No momento seguinte, o telhado se partiu em dois. As seções redemoinharam para cima, girando sem parar como um pião enlouquecido. Aterrorizada, Mercedes espichou o pescoço para acompanhar sua trajetória. Então, ela foi agarrada por ambos os braços, e literalmente arrancada de seus pés para dentro do celeiro. Olhou em volt procurando o grupo e ficou momentaneamente surpresa ao vê-las. Na sua reação apavorada com a tempestade, esquecera quase por completa da existência dos amigos.

_ No chão! Rápido! Rápido! – berrou Santana.

_ Ah, minha nossa, sim! É um tornado! Tornado! – choramingava o irlandês.

Por fim, Mercedes se viu plena e conscientemente com medo, arrancada do estado semi-hipnotico em que estivera e ciente de novo de estava e de que estava com ela. Enquanto deixara o namorado conduzi-la para as escadas que desciam para o porão de abrigo do celeiro, tornou-se consciente de uma vibração estranha e rangente. Era a coisa mais próxima do desespero que já havia vivenciado. Era como uma dor irritante no centro de seu cérebro. Então, enquanto descia as escadas atrás de Matt e Santana, viu algo que jamais esqueceria: o tapume do celeiro sendo arrancado tabua por tabua, arrancado e rodopiando para cima no ar nublado, como dentes estragados sendo extraídos por um dentista invisível. O feno espalhado no chão começou a se elevar e redemoinhar em diversos funis de tornado em miniatura, ondulando, mergulhando e ricocheteando. Aquela vibração rangente ficava cada vez mais persistente.

A seguir, Matt estava abrindo uma pesada porta de madeira, lançando-se através dela. Rory sentiu cheiro de mofo e putrefação. No último instante de luz, ele viu que estavam dividindo o porão com uma família de cadáveres roídos por ratos. Matt fechou a porta assim que Brittany entrou e ficaram em completa escuridão. A vibração diminuiu, mas não cessou por completo.

O pânico acercou-se com seu manto aberto e os envolveu nele. Brittany agarrou a mão de Santana cegamente e atraindo-a para junto de si. Pode sentir o tremor da loira e imaginou se estaria chorando ou talvez tentando falar. O pensamento aliviou um pouco de seu próprio medo e ela passou um braço em torno do ombro dela. Esta retribuiu o gesto e permaneceram de pé no escuro, agarrando uma a outra.

A vibração cresceu sob os pés de Matt, até mesmo o tremia levemente de encontro a seu rosto. Mercedes lhe abraçou firmemente. Cego e sufocado, ele esperou pelo que poderia acontecer a seguir e refletiu se toda a vida seria assim. Se isto houvesse acontecido antes e estivesse sozinho, ele acreditava que teria dado um tiro na cabeça semanas atrás e faria o mesmo agora.

Mas tarde, Rory quase não acreditou no seu relógio, que insistia em que haviam passados apenas 20 minutos na escuridão do porão, embora a lógica lhe dissesse que como o relógio continuava funcionando, deveria ter sido isso mesmo. Nunca antes em sua vida havia compreendido o quão subjetivo o tempo realmente é. Parecia ter sido pelo menos uma hora, provavelmente duas ou três. E à medida que o tempo passava, ficou convencido de que ele e os amigos não estavam sozinhos no porão. Mas não era aos cadáveres que se referia. O que ele sentia era a presença de outro ser, e tornou-se cada vez mais convencido de quem ou o que era. Era o homem escuro, o homem que veio para viver nos seus sonhos, a criatura cujo espírito havia sentido no centro do negro ciclone.

De algum lugar, do canto ou talvez bem atrás dele...Ele os estava observando e esperando. No momento certo os tocaria e iriam... O que? Enlouquecer de medo, é claro. Só isso. Ele podia vê-los. Rory tinha certeza de que podia vê-los. Ele tinha olhos que podiam enxergar na escuridão. O homem escuro podia distinguir tons do espectro que olhos humanos jamais conseguiriam e, para ele tudo pareceria lento e vermelho, como se o mundo inteiro houvesse sido atingido num tanque de sangue. A principio, ele foi capaz de separar esta fantasia da realidade, mas a medida que o tempo passava tornou-se cada vez mais certo de que a fantasia era realidade. Fantasiou que podia sentir a respiração do homem escuro na sua nuca. Estava a ponto de arremeter até a porta, abri-la e fugir escada acima, não importava o que acontecesse, quando Matt fez isso em seu lugar.

No instante seguinte, a porta do porão se escancarou, deixando entrar uma inundação de luz ofuscante que fez todos erguerem uma das mãos e protegerem os olhos. Mercedes não havia parado para avaliar os estragos. Disparava para fora do celeiro como se o próprio demônio estivesse nos seus calcanhares. Só olhou para tas uma vez, os olhos arregalados e aterrorizada. Rory não pode resistir a dar uma olhada por sobre o ombro para o porão. As escadas se lançavam e guinavam para baixo na sombra, madeira velha, lascada e afundada no centro de cada degrau. Pode ver palha espalhada no chão e dois pares de mãos projetando-se da sombra. Os dedos tinham sido roídos até os ossos pelos ratos. Se havia alguém mais ali, o irlandês não viu. Nem queria ver e seguiu os amigos para fora.

Brittany estava de pé junto ao carro, tremendo. Santava ficou momentaneamente bestificada com a caprichosa forma de seleção do tornado, que tomara a maior parte do celeiro, mas, não tocara nos seus veículos, quando percebeu que a loira estava chorando. Foi até ela e pos um braço sobre os seus ombros. Brittany olhava fixamente, olhos arregalados, para as portas duplas vergadas do celeiro. A latina fez um circulo com o polegar e o indicador. Os olhos de Brittany decaíram para isso brevemente, mas o sorriso que esperava não se formou no rosto dela. Ela simplesmente voltou a olhar para o celeiro. Seus olhos tinham um aspecto vago e fixado que ninguém apreciou.

_ Tinha alguém lá. – disse Brittany abruptamente – Não, não apenas nós. Alguém que saiu do ciclone.

Os rapazes se olharam e Santana encolheu os ombros.

_ Podemos ir agora? Por favor?

O restante do grupo assentiu e dirigiram com pressa de volta à auto-estrada, usando a rilha de relva desenraizada e solo revirado que o tornado tinha feito. Ele havia baixado no lado oeste de Rosston, cruzara a Nacional 283 na direção oeste para leste. Agora. As nuvens haviam começado a se dissolver e os pássaros cantavam despreocupadamente. Cruzaram a divisa com a Carolina do Sul pouco antes que ficasse escuro demais para viajarem um percurso maior. Santana havia ficado rabugenta e cansada depois da rápida parada para a janta. Não queria viajar mais porque estava reclamando de febre e dores horríveis e não reagiu a nenhum estimulo dos amigos quando passaram por outro letreiro, finalmente indicando a proximidade de Charleston. A penumbra estava tão espessa na hora que as letras brancas pareciam flutuar centímetros acima do letreiro marrom, como espíritos. Rory continuava no volante, Mercedes dando suas instruções e Matt seguia na frente com a moto e o rifle a tira-colo.

Finalmente, às 21h45min do dia 4 de julho, Matt percebeu uma piscadela brilhante no espelho retrovisor montado perto do punho esquerdo. Parou e olhou por sobre o ombro. O brilho que se elevara no alto da colina diretamente atrás deles como uma estrela diurna agradou e ofuscou seus olhos – ele mal podia crer no que via. Era uma picape Chevrolet de uma série bem recente, um bom ferro rolante de Detroit abrindo seu caminho lentamente em grande estilo, ziguezagueando de uma faixa da US 281 para outra, evitando um punhado de veículos parados e dispersos.

O veiculo monstruoso passou ao lado deles, Brittany acenava agitadamente, mas, Matt só pode ficar parado de pernas abertas sustentando a moto congelado. E parou. O último pensamento do garoto negro antes que a cabeça do motorista aparecesse foi de que deveria algum dos caras que acertara em Nova Iorque, dando um sorriso maldoso e pronto para estourar seus miolos. E a esta distancia tão curta, não teria como errar. Mas, o rosto que apareceu pertencia a um moleque de dezoito anos, usando um corte moicano, a camisa de um time de beisebol e buzinando horrores. Quando ele sorriu, seu rosto se tornou um quadro agradável. E o que ele disse foi:

_ Caramba! Como estou contente em vê-los, caras! Podem apostar que estou! Não achei que chegariam aqui inteiros... Puta que merda! O pessoal vai pirar ao ver todos vocês!

Ele desligou o carro de qualquer jeito e pulou na estrada para abraçar Matt, arrancar Santana e Brittany de dentro do carro e enche-las de beijos, saudar Mercedes e apertar demoradamente a mão de Rory. Foi assim que os sobreviventes reencontraram Noah Puckerman na cidade litorânea de Charleston, na Carolina do Sul.


End file.
